


Golfing, McGarrett Style

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go out for an afternoon of golf--or attempt to :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golfing, McGarrett Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inverted Prompt Fest at leupagus's LJ. Her prompt was: How about Steve and Danny have to go golfing with the new Governor - except neither of them know how to golf. Cue panic. And maybe emergency trips to the golfing supply stores

"Man, we are so screwed. And Friday was shaping up to be such a good day."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. We’ll be fine."

Danny could feel his blood pressure start to rise at Steve’s infuriatingly calm tone. "No Steve, we will not be fine, because, in case you’ve forgotten, NEITHER ONE OF US CAN GOLF!!"

Just ten minutes before, the new Governor had called Steve up and asked him and Danny to go golfing with him this coming Sunday afternoon so that they could discuss the task force "in a relaxed atmosphere."

Danny had laughed out loud at that. "‘Relaxed atmosphere?’ Who is he kidding with this shit? He wants to grill us plain and simple, and if he can humiliate us while he’s doing it, then that’s bonus points for him."

Steve shook his head in amusement. "We’ll just be golfing, how hard can that be?"

He called out to Kono and Chin, "Hey guys, I need you to download ‘Golfing for Dummies’ and look especially for tips for beginners."

Kono and Chin exchanged quick looks before moving to the computer table.

Steve turned back and smiled at Danny. "See? This whole golfing thing’s a piece of cake."

***

"How the hell are you supposed to ‘Keep your wrists lose, but your forearms steady?’ I don’t think that’s humanly possible!"

Danny tried not to grin when he heard how frustrated his partner sounded. "What happened to ‘Golfing? Piece of cake?’"

"That was before I dug a trench around this stupid golf tee!" At Danny’s insistence, he and Steve met up Saturday morning at the Ala Wai Driving Range to practice their golf swing and hit a few balls so that they didn’t look like complete asses in front of the Governor.

Things weren’t going well.

Every time Steve swung the club, he missed the golf ball and hit the turf so now he had a deep mound of dirt piled up around his tee.

Danny hadn’t faired much better. He’d managed to hit the ball, but his aim was off and he somehow managed to hit Steve with it.

"Okay, new plan."

Danny looked up expectantly at Steve. "I’m almost afraid to ask."

Steve bared his teeth in a thin imitation of a smile. "We go to the pro-shop and gear up"

Danny interrupted. "Gear up? For what? We’re not going to war."

"The hell we’re not," Steve replied. "This is ‘Go time’ partner, and we are not stopping until someone cries ‘Uncle’."

Danny stared at Steve uncomprehendingly. "What the fuck?"

***

Sunday afternoon found Danny and Steve standing near the first hole of the Ala Wai Golf Course dressed in the finest golf shirt and pants the pro-shop had to offer, shiny new clubs resting at their feet.

Danny could see that Steve’s jaw was clenched and that he was trying to resist checking his watch every five seconds. Finally, the governor’s car pulled up and Steve visibly relaxed.

Danny on the other hand, could feel himself tense up with worry, knowing that in about twenty minutes time, he and Steve were about to make fools of themselves.

Steve turned to his friend and smiled. "Relax, Danno. All is well."

Danny tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Steve, we’re about to make huge jackasses out of ourselves in front of our new Governor. What could be ‘well’ about that?"

Steve pulled out his cell phone and quickly hit a few buttons on the key pad. He nodded at Danny, put the phone back in his back, and waited.

A minute later a loud explosion could be heard.

The Governor was bundled back into his car and Danny looked at Steve. "Tell me you didn’t rig a bomb explosion so that we didn’t have to golf with the Governor."

"Okay?"

The two stood in silence while the Honolulu Fire Department put out the fire in the trash can and the golf course was cleared of all civilians.

They both started towards the firemen to get their report but before they reached them, Danny briefly touched Steve’s arm to get him to stop. "Look, man..." He stopped and just shook his head. "Thanks."

Steve smiled, "Your welcome." He waited a beat before he spoke again. "I don’t think the Governor’s going to ask us to go golfing again anytime soon."

"You think?" Danny asked hopefully.


End file.
